Los diferentes 'consuelos' para Renji
by Kmiya
Summary: Renji ha estado algo triste desde que comprendió que Rukia sentía algo más por ese shinigami sustituto, así que sus amigos intentarán consolarlo, no con muy buenos resultados.
1. Creelo, en realidad nunca sufres solo

**¤ 1º Consuelo:** Aunque lo creas, en realidad nunca sufres solo.  
**¤ Claim:** Renji (principal) + Hinamori y Kira (¿secundarios?).  
**¤ Palabras:** 359.  
**¤ Advertencia:** Spoiler de la saga SS (después del capítulo 181 y el episodio 63).  
**¤ Notas:** La idea salió en conjunto con Cosa, así que cúlpenla a ella y no a mí (?).

* * *

―Vamos Abarai-kun, creo que lo que necesitas es pasar un rato con los viejos amigos y dejar de pensar en Kuchiki-chan ―comentó Hinamori, mientras empujaba suavemente por la espalda a un Renji no muy convencido.

―No ocupo nada de eso ―se quejó el Vice-Capitán del Sexto Escuadrón, pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas.

―Abarai-kun, hazle caso a Hinamori-kun. Un rato de ocio puede servirte mucho ―Ahora fue Kira el que insistió, por lo que no le quedó otra a Renji más que aceptar.

Así los tres fueron a un pequeño restaurante, en el Junrinan, que la chica conocía. La tarde pasó de manera amena, recordando viejas anécdotas, de cuando estaban en la Academia, luego en el Quinto Escuadrón y luego cada uno en su escuadrón respectivo. Pero hubo algo que no estaba previsto. Las botellas de sake fueron pasando una tras otra, volviendo los recuerdos un poco dolorosos.

―Y luego, esa vez que el Capitán Aizen... ―Hinamori calló de repente, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas contenidas―... Capitán Aize~en ―murmuró, ahogando un sollozo y luego cayendo a los brazos de Renji, quien le miraba preocupado.

―¡Oi! Hinamori-kun, cálmate. Vamos Hinamori-kun, deja de llorar ―El chico hacía todo lo posible para tratar de calmar a su amiga, pero la chica (ebria) no dejaba de llorar, por lo que volteó desesperado hacía el otro chico, al no ser él bueno en esas cosas―. Oi, Kira-kun, ayúdame a tranquilizar a Hinamori-kun... ¿Kira-kun?

―Capitán Gin... ¿por qué lo hizo? ―susurró Izuru, hipando un poco a la vez que se restregaba el rostro, intentando borrar cualquier rastro de lágrimas, estando visiblemente borracho―, ¿por qué? ―lloriqueó. Renji sólo atinó a maldecir su suerte.

Al poco rato Renji intentaba calmar a ambos y así evitar que los demás comensales les miraran curiosos.

Al final ambos vice-capitanes cayeron dormidos, por lo que Renji tuvo que ser quien los cargara y los llevara a sus respectivas casas.

―Linda ayuda ―murmuró para si. Luego soltó un suspiro cansado mientras entraba al seireitei, aunque no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa al ver los rostros tranquilos de sus amigos, dándose cuenta que no era el único que buscaba consuelo en ese lugar.

* * *

_¿Review? :3_


	2. Al buen entendedor pocas palabras

**¤ 2º Consuelo:** Al buen entendedor pocas palabras.  
**¤ Claim:** Renji (principal) + Byakuya (secundario).  
**¤ Palabras:** 240.  
**¤ Advertencia:** Spoiler de la saga SS (después del capítulo 181 y el episodio 63).  
**¤ Notas:** Sigo culpando a Cosa, pero es divertido (torturar) consolar a Renji :'D

* * *

―_Hablemos un rato_ ―Le había dicho el capitán Kuchiki esa mañana, luego de notar lo distraído (y algo desanimado) que se encontraba su vice-capitán.

Renji se había sorprendido, pero tenía que aceptar que la idea le agradaba. Después de que Byakuya Kuchiki se sinceró con Rukia su personalidad había cambiado un poco, al parecer permitiéndose mostrar una faceta más relajada y tranquila de si mismo. Tal vez por esa razón Abarai se había alegrado. Posiblemente una plática tranquila con su Capitán le ayudaría mucho a olvidarse de aquel que gobernaba la mente (y corazón) de la Kuchiki menor.

En la tarde fue a la casa de su superior, siendo llevado a una pequeña sala donde él se encontraba. Ahí les sirvieron un poco de té y los dejaron solos. Renji bebió un poco y miró a Byakuya, esperando que él iniciara la conversación (por ser el anfitrión, según se dijo a si mismo el dueño de Zabimaru).

―...

El tiempo pasó y una, dos, cinco, siete tazas de té fueron bebidas por Renji, sin que ninguno de los dos dijera o comentara nada. Al final el vice-capitán del sexto escuadrón suspiró y se levantó, excusándose con Byakuya y retirándose del lugar.

―Al final no fue de gran ayuda ―pensó en voz alta, rascándose la cabeza al darse cuenta de que aquello no le ayudó en nada.

Aunque, eso si, pudo disfrutar de un buen té y de unos exquisitos panecillos.

* * *

_¿Review? :3_


	3. Primer Bonus

**¤ Claim:** Renji (principal) + Rukia (secundario).  
**¤ Palabras:** 188.  
**¤ Advertencia:** Spoiler de la saga SS (después del capítulo 181 y el episodio 63).  
**¤ Notas:** Bonus, este va (muy) ligado con el anterior.

* * *

Renji dio la vuelta en la esquina para poder salir de aquella casa, cuando se topó (con la creadora de su tortura) Rukia, quien le miró de manera interrogativa.

―¿Qué hacías con Nii-sama? Pasaron horas ahí, ¿acaso hablaron de algo importante? ―interrogó la shinigami, a lo que Renji sólo bufó.

―Lo que haya sucedido allá no te interesa.

Rukia frunció el ceño, notando como una venita en su frente comenzaba a palpitar.

―¡Claro que me interesa! Si no es algo del Seireitei, tal vez pueda ayudarte. Recuerda que puedes confiar en mí ―Terminó con una gran sonrisa.

Renji le vio por largo rato, notando que tal vez no fuera mala idea y hablar con su vieja amiga le podría ayudar. Miró los grandes ojos de Rukia y recordó que estaba así de animada gracias a Ichigo. Pensamiento que hizo que frunciera totalmente el ceño y le diera un golpe en la cabeza a la chica, que sólo atinó a soltar un gritó de sorpresa.

―Olvídalo, tu sólo complicas las cosas ―dijo, yéndose algo molesto.

Rukia se quedó ofuscada, sin entender que rayos le pasaba ahora a ese idiota.

* * *

_¿Review? :3_


	4. ¿Sake? ¿Té? ¡Nada! ¡¡A pelear!

**¤ 3º Consuelo:** ¿Sake? ¿Té? ¡Nada! ¡A pelear!  
**¤ Claim:** Renji (principal) + Ikkaku y los colados (secundarios).  
**¤ Palabras:** 544.  
**¤ Advertencia:** Spoiler de la saga SS (después del capítulo 181 y el episodio 63).  
**¤ Notas:** Creo que Renji debe de hacerse extrovertido, no decir lo que siente, porque sino luego le va peor x'D.

* * *

Renji tomó posición de ataque, extendiendo a Zabimaru (sellada) de tal forma que dejaba ver su filo de manera amenazante. Ikkaku sonrió, haciendo lo propio con Hōzukimaru.

―¿Preparado? ―preguntó el calvo.

―Siempre ―Le contestó muy seguro el de cabello largo.

Yumichika los miró a ambos, para después asentir y hacer la señal que daba comienzo al combate. Las Zanpakutōs no tardaron en chocar entre si, logrando crear pequeñas chispas por la fuerza que implementaban sus dueños. Renji podía sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas y, por primera vez desde que dejó de ser el alumno de Ikkaku, tuvo que darle la razón: pelear era la mejor forma de olvidar sus problemas.

Lo que pasó fue que, cuando Ikkaku se enteró del patético intento de Kira y Hinamori por intentar ayudar a su antiguo compañero de escuadrón, él decidió tomar riendas en el asunto. Así que, la siguiente vez que vio a Renji se aseguró de darle un buen golpe, dejándole muy en claro lo que pensaba: _¡Deja de llorar! ¡Sé hombre y pelea! El sake viene después de eso, no antes_.

En un inicio Renji tenía la intención de rechazar la oferta, pero se dio cuenta de que con intentarlo no perdía nada. Ahora, tras varios minutos de combate, se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta de que Ikkaku podía tener buenas ideas.

Los choques de las armas eran cada vez más feroces, ambos shinigamis dejándose llevar por su deseo de demostrar quien era superior, por lo que no tardaron mucho en realizar cada uno el Shikai.

―¡Aúlla, Zabimaru!

―¡Crece, Hōzukimaru!

La espada divisible y el nunchaku de tres partes se hicieron presentes, demostrando que, como siempre, aquella pelea iba en serio.

Estaban a punto de realizar su siguiente ataque, cuando un fuerte ruido los interrumpió y algo llegó corriendo, destrozando la pared del dojo del Onceavo Escuadrón.

―Oh, oh. Al parecer si llegó ―murmuró Yumichika, mirando nervioso como el humo comenzaba a esfumarse, dejando distinguir una silueta perfectamente reconocible. Volteó su rostro hacia los contendientes― Será mejor que se marchen.

―¡Mira Ken-chan! Ahora si no nos perdimos ―exclamó una sonriente Yachiru, quien había brincado del hombro del Capitán y ahora miraba a Ikkaku y Renji con alegría.

―Je, así parece, además de que están muy animados ―dijo el _terrorífico_ capitán Zaraki― ¿Y bien? ¿Quién de los dos peleará contra mí? No, mejor peleen ambos, así será mucho más divertido ―Terminó la frase desenvainando su zanpakutō.

Renji e Ikkaku se miraron, llegando a un acuerdo mutuo (y mudo). Luego voltearon a ver a Kenpachi e hicieron una profunda reverencia.

―Gracias por el entrenamiento de hoy ―gritaron al mismo tiempo, para instantes después salir corriendo por el hoyo de la pared.

―Eh... Ken-chan, se escapan.

―No por mucho tiempo ―Yachiru rió divertida por esa respuesta y saltó hacia la espalda de Zaraki en el momento justo en que éste salía corriendo tras los otros dos.

Yumichika suspiró al darse cuenta que estaba solo, decidiendo que era mejor marcharse antes de que lo pusieran a limpiar aquel desorden. Salió despreocupadamente del lugar, eso sí, dándoles sus condolencias a Ikkaku y Renji, por si su capitán los llegaba a encontrar.

Mientras tanto, a unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí, Renji pensaba que definitivamente no tenía buena suerte.

* * *

_¿Review? :3_


	5. El alcohol logra quitar las penas 2º

**¤ 4º Consuelo:** El alcohol logra quitar las penas (Second Round)  
**¤ Claim:** Renji (principal) + Matsumoto y ya saben quien más (secundarios).  
**¤ Palabras:** 419.  
**¤ Advertencia:** Spoiler de la saga SS (después del capítulo 181 y el episodio 63).  
**¤ Notas:** *tiene un ataque de risa, así que no podría decir nada coherente* Ah si, gracias a Co-Co por el beteo =D.

* * *

―Vamos, vamos, bebe sin pena, Renji. ¡Hasta el fondo! ―decía una animada Matsumoto, mientras bebía de un jalón el contenido de la botella que traía en la mano.

Renji le miraba, con una gotita en la nuca y una sonrisa nerviosa. Tenía intenciones de decirle que beber sake no le era mucha ayuda (recordando lo que le había sucedido con Kira y Hinamori), pero no se atrevía a romperle la ilusión a la shinigami, aunque ¿cómo se había enterado de que ocupaba _consuelo_? Renji suspiró, un _poquito_ molesto, dándose cuenta de que en verdad la privacidad parecía no existir en Seireitei.

A insistencia de la mujer, le dio un trago al vaso que tenía, no de buen humor. Estaba cansado, pero eso no parecía verlo la vice-capitán del décimo escuadrón.

―No seas aguafiestas, Renji. ¡Bebe más! ―Con una sonrisita un tanto gatuna, Matsumoto se le acercó, pasando su mano sobre sus hombros―. No estés desanimado, es más, tienes dos opciones: Te quedas esperando a que Rukia-chan te haga caso o buscas a alguien más que llene ese hueco. Mira que hay muchas shinigamis lindas por ahí. Están Hinamori y Yachiru-san... no, creo que Yachiru no es de tu tipo, además de que al Capitán Zaraki pueda que no le guste la idea.

―¡Rangiku-san! ―objetó Renji, pero fue callado por la mujer, quien lo estaba estrujando en aquel abrazo. Él no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de lo peligrosamente cerca que estaba del busto de la shinigami― Rangiku-san, estás borracha.

―¿Y eso qué? ―Le sonrió aún más, pellizcándole el cachete― ¿Qué tipo de mujeres te gustan? Si son como Kuchiki entonces a lo mejor tienes oportunidad con la hermana de Isane ¿cómo se llamaba?, o con la misma Isane. ¿Sabes? Nunca creí que fueras esa clase de chicos, muchos prefieren los pechos tan grandes como los míos.

―¡Rangiku-san!

Matsumoto rió divertida, pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa tras ella apareció el capitán Hitsugaya, quien le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, dejándola inconciente. La cargó como si fuera un costal de papas y miró a Renji, quien había observado todo sorprendido.

―Disculpa las molestias, Abarai. Me llevaré a esta loca.

Y sin más se fue, dejando a un (tanto) perturbado Renji, quién sólo atinó a beberse el líquido de la botella de un golpe y considerar que desaparecer por unos cuantos meses (o años) no sería mala idea. O, al menos, el tiempo necesario para que los demás se olvidaran de la idea de intentar consolarlo.

* * *

_¿Review? :3_


	6. Hacer algo diferente puede despejarte

**¤ 5º Consuelo:** Intentar algo diferente puede despejar la mente.  
**¤ Claim:** Renji (principal) + Hanatarou y Rikichi (secundarios).  
**¤ Palabras:** 304.  
**¤ Advertencia:** Spoiler de la saga SS (después del capítulo 181 y el episodio 63).

* * *

―¡Renji-san! ¡Renji-san, le traigo buenas noticias! ―gritaba un animado Rikichi, el cual corría hasta donde se encontraba su superior. El dueño de Zabimaru le miró un tanto desorientado, aunque también de manera curiosa, sobre todo al ver a la persona que venía detrás de él.

―¿Qué se traen ustedes dos? ―preguntó, levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo el pasto de su ropa. Rikichi miró a Hanatarou y ambos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice. Extrañamente ese gesto hizo que Renji se preocupara, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

―Renji-san, he logrado convencer al Capitán Ukitake-san para que lo envíe a una misión en el mundo humano ―expresó muy contento el chico.

―Así es, estará allá por dos días, una gran oportunidad ¿no cree? ―comentó Hanatarou, compartiendo la alegría del otro.

Renji los miró por largo rato, tratando de encontrar el lado _bueno_ a eso. ¿Para qué fregados el quería ir al mundo humano? ¡Ahí estaba Ichigo! Y lo menos que quería era verle la cara a la condenada fresa.

Suspiró, tratando de controlar su enojo y miró a los dos chicos con la clara intención de negarse. Pero al ver sus rostros sonrientes y pensar en lo mucho que debió costarles hacer aquello –al parecer con la intención de animarlo- se arrepintió, volviendo a soltar un suspiro cansado. Al final sonrió un poco.

―Gracias chicos ―Fue lo único que dijo, acariciando un poco la cabeza de Rikichi. Se despidió de ambos para ir a preparar todo lo necesario y enterarse de los detalles de aquella supuesta _misión_ (curiosamente sospechaba que Ukitake-san sólo lo iba a mandar a dar un paseo).

Aunque, viéndole el lado bueno, pudiera ser que un cambio de aires le ayudara un poco. Eso si, rogaba que no lo mandaran a Karakura, que ahí si que el cambio de aires se podía ir muy a la...

* * *

Las críticas son bien aceptadas.


	7. Segundo Bonus

**¤ Claim:** Renji (principal) + ¿Adivinan?  
**¤ Palabras:** 304.  
**¤ Advertencia:** Spoiler de la saga SS (después del capítulo 181 y el episodio 63), el Bonus tiene spoiler, pequeñitos, de los capítulos 195-196 (más bien mención indirecta).  
**¤ Notas:** ¡Otro Bonus!

* * *

El silencio en aquella habitación podía considerarse un poco _incomodo_, aunque sólo para una persona, el otro chico parecía muy tranquilo mientras servía dos tazas de té. Al terminar, las colocó en la mesita y se sentó frente al de cabello rojizo.

―¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó el ex-quincy de manera seria, luego de haber bebido un poco de su taza.

Renji le miró por largo rato, no muy seguro de si debía contarle lo de su misión al chico, pero considerando que debía de estar un par de días en aquel mundo y no tenía donde quedarse, tal vez no sería mala idea pedirle ayuda.

Cabe destacar el hecho de que el segundo capitán estaba un tanto _alterado_, deseándole un terrible destino al capitán del treceavo escuadrón cada vez que podía. ¿La razón? Sencilla. La misión consistía en destruir unos Hollow que hacían más destrucción de lo normal, en un distrito _casualmente_ vecino de Karakura. Aunque Renji agradecía haberse topado con Ishida y no con Ichigo.

El ex-quincy, luego de haber escuchado la explicación del shinigami, se quitó las gafas y comenzó a limpiarlas con gesto tranquilo. Aquel silencio comenzaba a sacar de quicio a Renji, y cuando estaba a punto de reclamarle una respuesta, Ishida habló sin cambiar su tono de voz.

―Puedes quedarte, ya que sino lo haces posiblemente vayas donde Kurasaki y esa idea te desagrada ¿verdad? Porque dudo que quieras ir a lo de Urehara-san, a lo mejor no te aceptan y te quedas toda la noche fuera de su casa.

Una pequeña vena saltó en la frente del mayor. Maldito chico, al parecer era más perceptivo de lo que imaginaba (o él era demasiado obvio –cosa que no iba aceptar-).

―Si tanto te molesta mi presencia puedo marcharme ―respondió de mal humor.

Ishida sonrió burlón, haciendo que Renji le odiara (_mucho_) en ese momento. El chico de lentes se puso de pie y fue a la pequeña cocina para servirse un poco más de té. Decidió hablar cuando le estuvo dando la espalda al shinigami.

―Quédate, en momentos como éste estar sólo no parece buena idea.

Abarai se quedó callado, analizando sus palabras. Se extrañó un poco al notar una aura de tristeza rodeando al chico, más por el hecho de que sentía que ambos estaban pasando por algo similar. Se preguntó si sus palabras fueron dirigidas a él o habla para si mismo.

Al final se relajó, permitiéndose quitar sus defensas. Eso llamó la atención de Ishida, quien volteó a verlo.

―No parece mala idea ―dijo, sonriendo despreocupadamente. Ishida volvió a darle la espalda, intentando convencerse que ese salvaje shinigami _no_ se veía bien cuando hacía ese gesto.

Por su parte, Renji llegó a considerar que tal vez aquella misión no había sido tan mala idea y de que el Capitán Ukitake merecía vivir un poco más, al menos _por ahora_.

* * *

Las críticas son bien aceptadas.


End file.
